Everybody loves Knockout
by VladimirVampier
Summary: Knockout is good-looking and he knew it. It seems that all the others seem to know too. He tries to have a quiet day, but everybody else wants to claim him, grope his aft or kiss his processor out of his helm. Can KO escape all the love thrown at him and have his quiet day? Rated T, because of some subjects, nothing too dirty tho ;) Part 1 of the Everybody loves ... Series
1. Chapter 1

Knockout was a sexy mech.

And he darn well knew it! He could get anything what he wanted with his glossy finish and well-maintained appearance.

Apparently the others knew too.

It had been the fifth time that day that Knockout found himself being followed by Eradicons and Vehicons. He could feel their stares on his body, checking him out. He couldn't say that he minded the attention, loved it even.

But he got annoyed when the same Vehicon landed in his medbay again, for the third time. Breakdown had joked about them hurting themselves, because they'd have a crush on Knockout.

"Why would they do that?" he had asked. "To get in the medbay, closer to you," Breakdown had laughed.

So, he had threatened them, that if they dared come back in, he would rip them apart. It had worked for except 1 Vehicon. His friends had pushed him into the energon mining machine. He got some severed energon lines, but was fine otherwise. Knockout was working in silence, before that got broken.

"I really appreciate your work," the Vehicon said. Knockout froze for a moment. "Well thank you," Knockout said and resumed his work.

"You're welcome," the Vehicon said, he fidgeted with his claws," H-has anyone e-ever told you that y-you are really beautiful?"

Knockout looked at the Vehicon's faceplates. "Yes," he said calmly," but it's always nice to hear." The Vehicon seemed embarrassed, but determined. "You are. And you are hot a-and so sexy."

His voice almost broke from nervousness. Knockout had a surprised expression on his faceplates. "Thank you," he said," you're almost done. I just have to weld it shut and your good to go." The Vehicon nodded and stayed silent.

Suddenly, the doors to the medbay opened. Knockout expected it to be his assistant returning from his mission, but it was two Vehicons. Two familiar looking Vehicons...

It was quite difficult to keep Eradicons and Vehicons apart from each other, but it was doable. Especially if those Vehicons had been in the medbay, twice that day, already. "You," Knockout hissed," What are you doing here?"

He had finished working on the injured Vehicon and went to clean his tools. "Eh, we're here to check up on 1-MNE-2, sir," one Vehicon said. The other nodded.

Knockout huffed annoyed, he didn't believe it. He turned around to say something of it, when the Vehicon he had just repaired stood in front of him. He felt arms snake around his back and servos on his aft.

"What th-?!"

A faceplate in his cut him off. The Vehicon kissed him with all the strength he had. Before Knockout could register a thing, he felt another pair of servos caressing his back strut and shoulderplates. Another pair joined and began stroking his legs and thighs, with the occasional nuzzle against his aft.

He pulled away from 1-MNE-2, gasping for air. He wanted to speak, but he couldn't do that, because the Vehicon was kissing him again.

Out of nowhere, the servos disappeared. The Vehicons kissed him quickly and ran out of the medbay, leaving a dumbfounded Knockout behind.

"I'm telling you, Breakdown, they have gone lunatic!" Knockout said," One even grope my aft!"

He was busy polishing his legs were one Vehicon had scratched his paint all the while letting his rage out on his assistant. Said assistant let him ramble on, nodding or humming occasionally, buffing Knockout's back.

"Though he told me I was pretty," Knockout said, sounding less irritated. "You are pretty," Breakdown said. He put away the buffer and walked in front of Knockout. Taking Knockout's helm gently in his servos, he kissed Knockout's helmfin.

"You're beautiful," Breakdown said," Sexy, hot." He pressed kisses to each of Knockout's cheeks. Knockout laughed softly. Breakdown softly pressed his lips to Knockout's , who hummed content.

"I'm used to this kind of attention from you. The compliments and occasionally kisses," Knockout said," I know you can't resist it, but from others? I'm used to stares, expressions of awe and jealousy, but not aft-groping."

Breakdown laughed and kissed him again. He deepened the kiss, something he had never done before, tangling his glossa with Knockout's. After a bit, the shocked Knockout seemed to come to his senses and pushed Breakdown softly away.

Breakdown just smiled fondly at him. _What has gotten into everybody today?_ Knockout thought confused. He walked back to his desk, resuming his paper work. _Oh well_, Breakdown thought, _back to work_.

He went to get some energon. Nothing more.

With a sigh he walked towards the energondispenser and grabbed himself a cube. He was relieved that there was nobody else in the room. Finding a comfortable place on the couch, he settled himself. His thoughts were occupied with the happenings of this morning. He took a sip of his energon and closed his eyes.

First those Vehicons and then Breakdown.. He didn't know how long he sat there, but he got shaken out of his thoughts by a servo on his shoulder.

"Knockout?"

Dreadwing looked concerned," Are you okay?" Knockout nodded," I was just thinking." Dreadwing sat beside him on the couch. "You were in pretty deep then," Dreadwing said and drank his energon. Knockout took a sip too.

They sat in silence, that was until Dreadwing spoke: "Are you sure you are okay? You seem cold." Knockout indeed a felt cold, he noticed his frame shaking. Dreadwing, who had taken the silence as affirmation, pulled the medic in his lap and embraced him with his big arms.

It didn't take long for Knockout to stop shivering. He still felt a bit shocked by Dreadwing's actions.

"Better?"

"Yeah, you're really warm," Knockout muttered. He snuggled a bit closer to Dreadwing. "Who turned down the temperature anyway?" asked Knockout. He absentmindedly stroke Dreadwing's chestplates.

"The Eradicons," Dreadwing answered," they all felt rather hot after seeing you." Knockout snapped his helm up. Dreadwing leaned in and whispered in his audiofin:" I also feel hot after seeing such a drop-dead gorgeous mech like you."

Knockout tried to play it cool and answered:" There is no other more gorgeous than me." Dreadwing laughed and pulled him closer. He started to kiss Knockout's shoulderplates. Slowly he kissed up to his neckcables and helmfin.

"A-ah, Dreadwing," Knockout said, trying to get Dreadwing to stop. Emphasis on trying. Dreadwing kept kissing him. He moved to kiss all of Knockout's faceplates and finally his lips. They shared some passionate kisses.

Knockout's comm. link beeped, he was getting called. He gently pushed Dreadwing away, holding his servo up. He answered his call and soon Lord Megatron's voice sounded.

"Meet me at the bridge as soon as possible."

"I will, my lord," Knockout said. He ended the comm. link and crawled off Dreadwing. "Gotta go?" Dreadwing asked disappointed. "Our leader requires my presence," Knockout said. Dreadwing grope his aft and kissed him quickly.

"Off ya go," he said," see what our leader wants from you." Knockout stiffened and walked out of the room after saying goodbye. Lord Megatron was waiting for him.

"Aah, Knockout," Lord Megatron purred," How nice of you to join us so quickly." Knockout put on his self-assured grin," Of course, my lord, I was not busy at the moment. You called at a good time."

Megatron smirked. Knockout walked besides his lord towards Soundwave, who was at his usual spot at the devices. Suddenly Knockout felt something, or rather someone, rub his aft. His optics shot up to his leaders faceplates.

Megatron was looking at Soundwave and the screens. Knockout tried to step away, but the servo on his aft grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. Knockout was now trapped against Megatron's side.

Not where he belonged, according to himself. At least Megatron wasn't groping him because he had to hold him. Soundwave was still giving his updates to Megatron, but Megatron wasn't really paying attention. No, he had found another way to fondle Knockout's aft. He had trapped him between himself and the machinery.

Once Soundwave finished reporting, Knockout shifted and asked:" My liege, why did you require my presence?" Lord Megatron looked down at the smallest member of his crew.

"There was some sort of problem with the Predacon, Shockwave asked for medical assistance," Megatron said and squeezed his aft once more. "I will see to it, right this instance," Knockout said. _So I can get away from you_, he added silently.

"There is no hurry, Knockout," Megatron said, letting the medic's name roll of his glossa. Suddenly, Knockout found himself pressed with his back against the terminal.

"You wouldn't deny your master, now, would you Knockout?"

There was that purr again. "E-eh, no, my liege," Knockout said, hiding his nervousness behind a grin. "Exactly," Lord Megatron said. He pressed their faceplates together.

Knockout gasped into the kiss, when he felt his lord's servos on his hips moving to his aft. It gave Megatron the chance to slip his glossa in Knockout's mouth. He slid his glossa against Knockout's, roughly and then soft.

He kept changing the pace and intensiveness as he lapped Knockout's mouth. Knockout wanted to either pull away or push Megatron away. He couldn't because this was his lord, the one who could just throw him of the Nemesis.

He moaned softly when Megatron nibbled on his lower lip. Suddenly, Lord Megatron pulled away, a irritated expression on his faceplates. Knockout was afraid he'd done something wrong for a moment, until he realized Lord Megatron had a comm. link.

"Affirmative, Shockwave."

Knockout, still sprawled over the terminal, looked up curiously. "Apparently there is a bit of hurry, the Predacon seems to suffer," he said as he helped Knockout off of the terminal. "I'll be on my way then," Knockout said. Megatron grabbed his waist and leaned in to kiss him.

"We'll have to continue this later," he said. "Of course," Knockout purred as he left the room," my liege." As he frantically made his way to the vessel of Predaking, his processor was trying to wrap itself around all the possibilities of what could be wrong with everybody.

Predaking was moving around uncomfortable. If only someone could take the pain away, then he could transform again. His optics fell on the cherry-red mech walking into the room. "Hey there," Knockout said to the dragon-like creature," I'm here to help you."

Predaking screeched softly in return. "First, I'm gonna analyse what the problem is," Knockout explained," Can you tell me where it hurts?" Predaking moved his tail slowly.

"Your tail?"

Predaking screeched . "Ok. Does it hurt in the end?" Knockout asked. Predaking huffed and shook his helm. "More here?" Knockout asked as he placed his servos on the tail, close to his backstruts. Predaking screeched. "Ok, here."

He moved a bit of outer plating to look at the offending area. He quickly spotted the problem. "You've got some kind of organic stuff stuck between some seams," Knockout said," It looks like a rock. This might explain your hurting."

Predaking huffed and screeched softly. "I'm going to remove the rock," Knockout said," that means I have to pull it out with my servos. It has to come out between the already sore seams. So it will hurt like the Pit."

Predaking huffed. "Do you want me to sedate you?" Predaking huffed again. "I need you to keep your tail as still as possible, if not, you will only make it more difficult and painful."

Predaking stayed silent, but braced himself. Knockout took hold of the rock and gave a strong tug on it. Predaking screeched loudly in pain as the rock gave way and got removed. Knockout quickly applied a numbing salve, that also helped the recovery.

"There, there," Knockout said," isn't that better?" The Predacon nodded his helm and, with a soft whine, transformed to bi-pedal mode. Knockout blinked up at the much larger mech," I didn't say you were allowed to transform, now did I?"

"My apology, doctor," Predaking said," but I really needed to stretch my legs." Knockout waved it off," as long as you don't transform too much, you'll be fine."

He turned around to exit the room, but got stopped by clawed servos on his waist. "Dear doctor, you wouldn't leave without a 'thank you', would you?" Predaking growled into his audio. He soon felt Predaking's glossa all over his audiofins, his servos moving over his pelvic plating.

"Actually," Knockout managed to say," was I just about to do that." Even if he wanted to get away, he couldn't. Predaking's hold was to strong. Predaking slowly pushed him to the floor, pinning his arms above his head and legs beneath his own.

Before Knockout really knew what was going on, Predaking had turned his head around to kiss him and started dry-humping him. "A-aa-ah, stop that!" Knockout ordered, once Predaking released his head.

It felt odd how Predaking pushed his codpiece against Knockout's aft. Loud noises of metal against metal filled the room. Predaking groaned in lust as he quickened the pace, seeming to get off of this dry-humping.

Knockout wondered how this was so weirdly... erotic. Suddenly, the doors opened and revealed Shockwave.

Once he noticed the red mech getting humped by the Predacon, he quickly jumped into action. Right before Shockwave finally pulled Predaking off of Knockout, the Predacon had reached his overload. He went limp on the floor, panting.

Shockwave pulled the dazed medic to his chest and carried him out the room. As the dizziness in Knockout's processor began to fade, he noticed that they were in the medbay. Shockwave put him down on a medical berth and grabbed some scanners.

Knockout began to protest when Shockwave started to scan him. "I'm fine, really," he said. Shockwave put away the scanners.  
"You need to control your beast more," Knockout murmured.

"Indeed," Shockwave said, walking back to Knockout," though Predaking's behaviour is logical." Knockout snapped his helm up.

"Logical? How?!"

Shockwave came very close," You are, by far, the most attractive mech." Knockout smiled awkwardly. He yelped when he felt servos kneading his aft.

"Beautiful indeed."

And with that Shockwave left the medbay, leaving Knockout behind to wonder how in the world Shockwave, with his logical processor, could show some sort of affection.

"Aah, _her commandant_," Knockout purred," how nice of you to come see me."

Starscream nodded and laid on the medical berth. "Tell me, doctor, this won't take long, will it?" Starscream asked. "It's a mere check-up, my commander," Knockout said, one optic-ridge high," this won't take long."

Knockout proceeded to check of the list of common checkups. It didn't take long, though Knockout had to re-adjust one wire of one of Starscream's wings. Knockout turned off the scanners and turned back to Starscream.

It seemed that the seeker had fallen into recharge. Knockout scanned him once more, just in case. "Hmm, energy levels are normal," he muttered to himself. He leaned closer to Starscream to examine outer damage.

Suddenly, Starscream's servo shot up, grabbing Knockout's wrists. He pulled Knockout closer. Knockout was now laying half on the berth and the seeker and half off. He was about to say something, when Starscream captured his lips.

The kiss grew more intensive when the seeker pushed his glossa past Knockout's lips and into his mouth. They battled for dominance. Knockout's optics were wide open, while Starscream's were closed.

"S-Starscream," Knockout gasped. Starscream had moved to his neckcables and nibbled them softly. His servo's spun the wheels on his back and groped the perky round aft. Knockout tried to push away, but didn't succeed.

"Hey Knockout, you in he-"

Knockout got pulled out of Starscream's grip and put on the floor. "How dare you?" Breakdown roared and launched at the surprised seeker. Knockout quickly scrambled to his pedes and ran from the medbay.

He neither felt the need to stay nor to watch an enraged Breakdown beat up their second in command. The cries of the seeker could be heard as Knockout ran through the halls.

Corner after corner. Knockout kept running, not sure why. It could be that he wanted to get away from the medbay, it could be that had too much build up energy and needed to get it out, or because of the hurdle love-struck Eradicons chasing him.

Whatever it was, he should have paid attention. He fell on his aft, after colliding with something hard and purple. "S-Soundwave," Knockout said surprised. Soundwave picked Knockout up from the floor.

"Knockout: help required?"

Knockout turned his helm when he heard the footsteps of the fast approaching Eradicons. "Yes, please," he hastily said. Soundwave opened a groundbridge and, with Knockout still in his arms, stepped through.

Knockout realized they were in the control-room and nobody was there. "Why here?" Knockout asked. Soundwave pointed at him then at the terminal. "You want me to work?" Knockout asked as he walked over to the terminal. Soundwave shook his helm and pointed at him again. He stepped closer.

"H-has anyone e-ever told you that y-you are really beautiful?" Soundwave's visor lit up as he played the recording of the Vehicon's words. Slowly, Soundwave stepped closer to Knockout. "what is the meaning of this?" Knockout asked, leaning away from Soundwave.

"I also feel hot after seeing such a drop-dead gorgeous mech like you," said Dreadwing's voice from Soundwave," Beautiful indeed."

As Knockout listened to the quotes Soundwave recorded, he realized something. "You heard everything." It was more a statement than a question. "And you probably saw it too," Knockout said, blushing slightly," should've known..."

He turned his gaze away from Soundwave, who was standing very close to him. Their frames were pressed flushed against each other. Soundwave nuzzled the side of Knockout's helm.

"So perfect," he whispered in his own broken voice. Knockout looked surprised back at him. Suddenly, Soundwave lifted his visor and kissed the medic. Knockout stared with optics wide of shock at Soundwave's faceplates.

He closed his optics as the kiss got deeper. Soundwave nibbled on the medic's lower lip, asking for permission. Knockout opened his lipplates to let him in. Their glossas tangled together in a desperate attempt to get even closer.

Soundwave's servos found Knockout's aft and lifted him on the terminal. _So this is what he meant_, Knockout thought as he lay on top of the terminal. Soundwave grinded against him. They kissed again. Soundwave scarped his denta over Knockout's glossa, earning him a moan.

Knockout panted as Soundwave moved to his shoulderplates, nibbling softly. In the back of his processor, Knockout registered that this wasn't normal. Surely something was wrong with everybody on the Nemesis. Something must have happened when he was gone. He had to get off the Nemesis, for his own sake.

Suddenly, Soundwave stopped his ministrations on Knockout's frame. He perked up. "Comm.?" Knockout asked. Soundwave nodded," Lord Megatron requires my services." Knockout nodded and began to climb off the terminal.

"Go. We can't have Megatron's most loyal TIC not showing up for duty."

Soundwave nodded and helped Knockout off of the terminal. They both walked out of the room and through the hall. Soundwave gave one last grope to Knockout's aft, before they parted ways. Soundwave turning left to the observationdeck and Knockout turning right to find a way to get unnoticed off of the Nemesis.

They didn't see him leave, they didn't notice him being gone. They assumed he had blocked himself away in the medbay. But he hadn't.

He left.

He didn't know what was wrong with the crew on the Nemesis, but Knockout figured that if he left for a while, things would calm down. So now he was speeding down the road to find a place to stay.

Humans wouldn't find him in the forest, so that's where he's headed. He halted and transformed once he reached the edge of the forest. Sitting down with a sigh, leaning against a tree.

A curious bunny hopped up to look at him. "Hello there little earth creature," Knockout said, not giving a damn. The bunny thumped on the ground and left, hopping into the bushes.

From the corner of his optics, Knockout thought he saw something. A flash of yellow. He shook his helm and shrugged it off. He was finally alone and he was happy with it.

Sighing contently, Knockout closed his optics. He had deserved some alone time and he darn well knew it.


	2. Series list info

The Everybody loves … Series

Part 1: Everybody loves Knockout - s/11054767/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout

Part 2: Everybody loves Bumblebee - s/11056669/1/Everybody-loves-Bumblebee

Part 3: Everybody loves Knockout &amp; Bumblebee - s/11096742/1/Everybody-loves-Knockout-and-Bumbelbee

Part 4: Everybody loves Smokescreen- s/11118079/1/Everybody-loves-Smokescreen

Part 5: Everybody loves Soundwave- s/11120349/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave

Part 6: Everybody loves Soundwave &amp; Smokescreen- s/11171590/1/Everybody-loves-Soundwave-and-Smokescreen

Part 7: Everybody loves Megatron- s/11500618/1/Everybody-loves-Megatron

Part 8: Everybody loves Optimus Prime - s/11520628/1/Everybody-loves-Optimus-Prime

Part 9: Everybody loves Megatron and Optimus Prime-

Also, if you comment/review as guest or anonym: I can't give an answer to you, so please give me something to answer to.

And a little explanation why there's no Arcee in the stories:

It's supposed to be mechs only. I don't really like any pairing with Arcee (except with Cliffjumper). It's mech x mech only. So yeah, no Arcee.

Also, I am considering writing an smut version of this. Ya know, with some hot 'n stuff time and getting down and dirty.

I'm actually very bad in writing smut (I never tried robosmut before)

But if any of you want a 'hardcore' version, let me know!

(Everybody in favour say Aye!)

Updates, yay!

Uhm..

First off:

Let me know on the stories (in the comments/reviews) if you want a smut version of it, make a list of them if you need to XD

The last two stories, Soundwave and Smokescreen, where requests.

Somebody asked me (more like kept shouting at me XD) to make a Smokescreen one and I had one comment/review that asked for a Soundwave one.

You ask and I delivered ;)

It's great to hear you guys like the series, but I have more ideas which are not in this series, so I don't know how much I will write for this series :/

Also, Soundwave version was difficult to write, with the visor and stuff, but I believe I nailed it :P

There are only so many ways to kiss somebody!

**INFO ABOUT THE (MAYBE) SMUT VERSIONS!:**

Ok, so actually I'm pretty bad at writing smut XD

Also, the smut scenes will not be long, almost like the kisses, quick and non time consuming, so be warned for if they ever come.

It won't be a complete other story, same intentions and stuff only leading to smut and not only a kiss.

There won't be smut versions until my series has finished, which could be a long time.

I have lots of fanfic ideas that were born earlier than the Everybody loves Series, so I don't know how long it will take to finish the series.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
